1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a thin thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of flat panel display devices, a liquid crystal display has been used in various electronic devices. e.g., a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image.
The liquid crystal display controls an intensity of an electric field applied to a liquid crystal material interposed between two substrates and controls an amount of light passing through the two substrates, to thereby display the image. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel to display the image and a backlight unit to provide the light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type and a direct-illumination type depending on a position of a light source emitting the light. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light guide plate and the light source providing the light to a side surface of the light guide plate, and the direct-illumination type backlight unit includes a diffusion plate and the light source disposed under the diffusion plate to provide the light to the diffusion plate.